Life and Change A Bleach love story
by Snow shower
Summary: Myuki has been through so much in her life. Has the change turned for good or not?
1. Chapter 1: character info

Character info.

The main character in the story is Miyuki. Note:she is no part of the bleach series at all. (I don't own Bleach, only Tite Kubo)

Age: 14

Height: 4,7 (lol i know, she;s short)

Occupation: Soul Reaper

Eye color: icy blue

D. O. B: December 14.

Hair color: white with blue in it.

Hair length: slightly past shoulders.

Zanpakuto: Mikazuki (means new moon)

Shikai command: "Howl, Mikazuki!"

Bankai command: "Ban-kai! Tou Mikazuki!" ( meaning frozen new moon)

(you'll find out more during the story)


	2. Chapter 2: Capture of a nameless girl?

My story starts out as a normal day but I could feel that something was going to change. I was in the park when suddenly.... something crashed to the ground! It shook the ground like an earthquake that sent me down on my knees.

All around me I hear people whisper to each other, "What was that? Is it an earthquake?"

Dazed by the impact, I slowly get up off the ground. Looking up, directally in front of me, were two guys, but something was odd about them. Both of them had a broken mask and a hole in their chest. One acted like he was searching for someone.

Then, one of them spoke. "Hey Ulquiorra, is that the one?" He says pointing down to me. Ulquiorra turns his head to look at me with emotionless eyes.

"She's nothing Yammy, just trash."

Everything was happening so fast! Yammy smiled an evil grin and pulled up his fist to strike me. The few seconds before, I quicky used the water from a pond nearby to create a frozen sheild between me and his fist. It shattered and I took the time to back off from the two strangers.

Ulquiorra then asks, "Girl, what power did you use?"

"um...uh.. It was no power, I've been able to control water ever since I was young."

Ulquiorra says nothing and stares at me, as if he wanted to look into my soul.

Yammy then asks, "Well.... What should we do with the little brat?"

*sigh* "She might be some use to Aizen-sama, bring her back with us."

So Yammy grabs my arms and then I'm surrounded by darkness, heading into an unknown place. I close my eyes to make it seem less scary. When it felt safe enough to open them up, I was in a huge room held up by pillars. Behind me stood Ulqiorra.

Whispering in my ear he says, "In front of you is Lord Aizen, you best be grateful."

My eyes averted to the front, where Aizen sat at his throne. Ulquiorra stepped forward, bowed and said, " Aizen-sama, we found this girl in the human world, and I believe that she may be some use to you."

A smile grows on Aizen's face as he says, "What is your name young one?"

_Name? My name?_ Thoughts race through my mind. _I don't know my name! _

In a small voice I answer, " I don't have one......"

I knew that he heard me and he called out, "Gin, Tousen! Please come here!"

Two men suddenly appear, one with a kisune smile and the other was blind.

I think to myself. _What do they want with me................_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ok. This is my very first story so if you have any questions, please ask. Reviews and comments appriciated. I have lots more to type, not enough daylight. Read and enjoy._


	3. Chapter 3: Enemies and Idiots

Aizen turned to them and asked, "What should we name our new member?"

They gathered close together to pick a name, I was now going to be called Nure. (it's not really my name, but i'll be called Miyuki in a few chapters) As I was finally starting to relax, a hand came down on my shoulder and someone asked in an eeire voice, "Well well..........What do we have here?"

Freeing my shoulder from the hand I ran behind the man with the kitsune smile, who was Gin. I clung tightly to his kimono and started to tear up.

Gin smiled and said, "My, my... Grimmjow, you scared our new member Nure."

"Humph, like I care." Grimmjow mutters as he puts his hands in his pockets.

Aizen turns to me and says, "Gin, why don't you get Nure settled in."

Gin nodded, grabbed my hand, and led me to his room. He sat me down on his bed and kindly said to me, " Since your new here, you'll be staying with me. Only cause I don't think the rest of the Espadas will take kindly to your company."

"okay"

He then set me up a bed on the floor. It was sooo late, I went directally to bed. _A lot has happened today, _I think to myself and closing my eyes I fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.

----Next Morning------

When I woke up that morning, I was alone. Next to me was a black and white kimono(mainly white), trying it on, I find that it fits perfectally. After I was wide awake I decided to explore Hueco Mundo. I figured that no one would miss me if I got lost in the long halls, so I set out. For a few minutes of silence I think to myself, _Where is everyone at? Where's Gin mainly._ Getting bored I start to daydream, until I bumped into someone. Looking up after falling to the ground I see Grimmjow, plus all the other Espada behind him. Suddenly, Grimmjow grabbed the collar of my kimono and holds me up off the ground, my feet hanging in the air.

He smiles evily and proclaims, "Look what I found just as we were heading to Aizen-sama's stupid meeting!"

Not enjoying the fact that I was being messed with, I tryed to kick him, yelling back, "Baka! Put me down!"

I landed on kick on his chest, making him drop me on the floor. He looks down at me and growls in an angry voice, "I don't know why Aizen even keeps you here, little pest!"

This time he grabs the back of my kimono and starts to drag me to Aizen's meeting room. Slowly... all the other Espada follow behind without a word. Giving in I cross my arms and mutter under my breath, "Baka, baka......"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok, one thing I need to specify. Baka is japanese for idiot, just so all you peeps that don't know that. Well... now you do. I got plenty more chapters coming so it will only get better. Please comment or review. Arigato! (Thanks)_


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

When we finally entered Aizen's meeting room, Gin saw me and said, "My, my...... that's where you were Nure. I didn't think you would get tied up with Grimmjow again.."

I wrestled myself free from Grimmjow and said, "Gomen-nasai......"

Aizen smiled and said to me, "Ah Nure, we're just about ready to start the meeting. Would you like to stay?"

I grinned and replyed, "Hai!"

From the expressions on the Espadas faces, I knew they didn't like me. Just as Gin said before.

While they talked at the meeting, I dozed off in a corner. Gin soon woke me up asking, "I'm going with Tousen to check on something. Wanna come?"

I nodded, held up my arms and said, "piggy-back. I'm still sleepy"

Gin then chuckled and lifted me onto his back, following Tousen out the door. Once again I dozed off.

After walking for a few minutes, I woke up from Gin setting me down against a wall. I didn't open my eyes for awhile until I heard someone say, "Ohhhhhhhh......"

My eyes snapped open to see a kid, about my age, with blond hair and deep purple eyes. We stared at each other for a long time until Tousen shouted, "Wonderweiss! Leave Nure alone please."

Wonderweiss frowned and went back to his spot on the other side of the room. I giggled to myself and went over to sit naxt to him and said, "Hi Wonderweiss, I'm Nure."

He looks up at me with his deep purple eyes and says softly, "Hi....... Nure......"

Gin looks over and whispers to Tousen, "Awwww they're cute together."

He pays no attention him and goes back to work.

After a few hours, it was starting to get late, I was getting really tired. I could tell that Wonderweiss was too since he was ocasionally closing his eyes. Soon I gave up fighting to stay awake and I layed my head on Wonderweiss' shoulder and went into a peaceful sleep. Few minutes later I xcould feel Wonderweiss' head on mine and his breathing indicated that he was asleep.

------Next Morning---------

When I woke up, Wonderweiss was awake also. I yawned and said, "Good Mornin...."

He smiled and answered back, "Good Morning Nure."

I looked around the room and with a confused expression I asked, " Where's Gin and Tousen?"

He shrugged and when I started to get up Wonderweiss grabbed my hand, making me stop. I smiled, squeezed his hand, and said, "Don't worry. I'm just going to find Gin, I'll be fine."

So I left the room with Wonderweiss having a worried look on his face. I wandered down the halls of Hueco Mundo looking for Gin, and maybe Aizen. I was starting to get worried and I wondered to myself, _should I have stayed with Wonderweiss?_

But suddenly someone grabbed my arms, covered my eyes, and started to drag me somewhere.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ok lets see here...... Gomen-nasai means I'm sorry, and Hai means Yes._

_Oh and for all you who actually read Bleach (like me), you know that Wonderweiss doen't have perfect speech. I'm sorry for that but I'm not sure how to type it up how he says it._


	5. Chapter 5: Me? A Shinigami?

I look up to see Grimmjow and try to scream. He growls and punches me in the stomach to silence my cries, whispering to me, "If Aizen can't find you, he favor your sorry little butt."

Next thing I knew, I was thrown into a room, the door being locked from the outside. Out of fear, I screamed, "You're nothing but a scared pussy cat that can't finish what he started!"

I hear a loud BANG as Grimmjow punched the door, leaving a dent that could be seen from the inside. Grimmjow growls loudly, "You really want to die, don't you? I will defiantly be back to finish you off for good."

The last thing I hear is his footsteps echo as he stomps away from the room I'm imprisoned in. I curl up in a corner and close my eyes, hoping, wishing for the nightmare to end.

I get a hold of myself and slowly open my eyes. My head jerked, looking from side to side. Startled to find myself in an icy forest, I cried out in nothingness, "W-where am I?"

From behind a frozen dead tree, a white wolf appeared. She sat down and giggled, "Silly girl, this is your soul and I am your power."

I looked around again and questioned, "M-my soul?"

She grinned, "Yeah, it's about time you awakened me." She yawned, "I was getting bored waiting."

I cocked my head, "Awakened? What do you mean?"

The female wolf laughed at my reaction, "That's a nice response. Well, if you look at your clothing, you are a soul reaper. As for me, I'm your zanpakuto plus the source of your power, that is."

I glance down at my clothes, which turned to be a shinigami kimono. I shook my head back and forth in disbelief, "This can't be….. I'm human!"

The wolf sat up straight and growled, "No, you are dead. You died as a baby and grew up as a spirit roaming the human world. That is why you can't remember your name."

"But my name is Nure!" I shouted.

The wolf shook her head and replied calmly, "No, it's not. Nure is the name Aizen gave you. You're Miyuki, deep snow that is untouched and pure. As for one, Aizen is your enemy. He plans to destroy your birthplace, Karakura town and the whole Soul Society! And second, you need to learn how to wield me. Got it?"

"Uh…..I think so….

"Good! Now let us begin."

_**~Several hours later~**_

After the rigorous training that was instructed by my bossy zanpakuto, Mikazuki, I was ready.

_**~Back in the room~**_

When I returned to my body, I look exactly like I was in my soul. I could hear Mikazuki's voice in my head, _Now for two special things you can learn. First, you will learn Bankai and second, you will learn to transform into a wolf like me. OK?_

I nod and resume what we left off…..


	6. Chapter 6: Miyuki meets Strawberry

_**~After that a few days later…~**_

When we were finished, I was really tired. When I was about to doze off, I hear someone outside the door complaining, "I swear Ichigo, you are the worst in sensing spiritual pressure."

Ichigo grunts, "I am not!"

"Then who is behind this door? Hollow or Soul Reaper?"

"….."

"Exactly. Chad, can you bust down the door?"

Chad answers, "No problem, Uryu."

I am silent for a few seconds, it's quiet enough for me to hear my heart pounding. I suddenly become blinded from the sunlight shining in from the busted doorway. I held my hand over my eyes to shade them as the three people stepped over the rubble inside the room.

I turned to a wall and examined myself in a small mirror mounted on the wall. My hair color had changed to white with hints of blue mixed in at the ends.

An orange haired teen, about 16-17...(I don't know) came up to me, "Yo, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

He pointed behind him, "This is Chad and Uryu." He then turned back to face me once again, "Who are you?"

I blinked for a moment and stood up, "I'm Miyuki, but Aizen calls me Nure."

Ichigo swiftly placed him sword close to my neck and demanded, "How do you know Aizen?"

Uryu thought Ichigo was taking things a little too fast, "Whoa there, hold on a second Ichigo. She may be on our side."

I frowned, "He's right Strawberry boy, it's not polite to point swords at fellow shinigami."

Ichigo hesitated for a moment but then pulled back, "If you're a Soul Reaper, then why don't we know you?"

I shrugged, "I'm new to this… plus I have no idea how long Grimmjow locked me in here. Can we leave now?"

They nodded and stepped out. I waited for a second and mumbled to myself, "Darn…they might recognize me."

The three stared at me and I turned my attention back to them, "Let me try something real quick…"

All three of them looked at me confused. I send a sweet smile and mumble, "Let the frozen moon glow…." My body began to glow and when the light receded, I opened my eyes to see myself as a wolf.

I scanned myself over for a minute then look up to see the guys dazed. I hop over the rubble and into the hallway, "Let's go already!"

I bolted off towards the exit…(wherever that may be) and the others followed at my heels.

(Author's note: Um, if this page looks a little weird, I deeply apologize)


	7. Chapter 7: Ice vs Ice

Later, after we got out of Hueco Mundo, they took me to a store….

~_**At Urahara's Shop~**_

Being a wolf was ultra fun, so I didn't change back. When we entered the back room, I see more soul reapers and the shop owner.

They all introduced themselves as Rukia, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, and Renji. The shop owner was Kisuke Urahara.

Once I got settled in, I laid my head on my paws, getting ready to doze off. Ichigo sat down beside me, "Come on Miyuki, we need to ask you some questions."

I put my paw over my nose and whine, "Ask me later, I'm tired. Haven't slept in days. My bossy zanpakuto is a harsh trainer."

Toshiro came over and kneeled in front of me, "We really need some answers from you… No time to sleep, ok?"

Since I was getting irritated, I returned human. My hand raised up to feel a pair of wolf ears on top of my head and I grinned to myself. My new wolf tail swished back and forth in excitement but also twitched in annoyance.

I turned my attention to Toshiro as I stuck my tongue out at him, "I'll answer your questions if two of your strongest people beat me. Got it?"

They all agreed that was simple and fair enough, so Toshiro and Renji were voted to face off with me. We headed down to Kisuke's underground basement.

_**~In Kisuke's -Where on earth did this come from- underground basement.~**_

Before we started, I commented to Toshiro, "You do know that you're pretty short for a captain…"

He frowned and yelled back, "What are you saying! You're about the same height as me! What are you, 14?"

I rolled my eyes back at him, "And what are you, 1,000? Let's just GO!"

~_**On the battlefield~**_

I first face off with Hitsugaya-taicho as he drew his sword and called out, "Soar into the frozen sky! Hyorinmaru!"

A huge ice dragon appeared from the tip of his sword and flew straight towards me. Without even drawing me zanpakuto, I stopped his dragon with my hand and melted it into water that I had under my complete control.

I shot the water back as razor sharp ice shards, but Toshiro blocked them with his katana. I laughed, "This is going to be easy since your zanpakuto is ice based."

Toshiro (I would call him Hitsugaya-taicho but that's too much typing) frowned and called to the group watching us from the rocks, "Renji, get down here!"

Renji jumps down, eager to be part of the action. Since I was being faced with two opponents, I released my shikai, calling out the command, "Howl, Mikazuki!"

My katana spilt into two smaller swords, made of diamond hard ice. Renji then released his zanpakuto and we fought with Toshiro out of the picture for a long while. We made a complete wreck of the place.

I then got bored of the one on one fight and decided to make things interesting. I froze Renji's feet, stopping him in his tracks while I caught my breath. I stopped in front of Renji, "How about you and the chibi captain do Bankai and I'll take you on."

I unfroze Renji and Toshiro joined him, ready to fight. Renji smirked and commanded, "Ban-kai! Hihio Zabimaru!"

Toshiro soon joined in, "Ban-kai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Renji chuckled, "How are you going to beat two Bankai users? You are only a new Shinigami, how can you even think of defeating us with Shikai?"

I held my swords out in front of me as I grinned, "Like this! Ban-kai! Tou Mikazuki!"


End file.
